My Lifetime at Hogwarts
by Emilychase
Summary: Life is good for Sam, Daniel, Arianna, and Brogan. Until Draco starts dating Alissa. It just became personal for Sam. Sam becomes Snape's pet. As for her friends, not so much. Everything is great being top dogs over all Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. Life is as sweet as candy. (Spelling is off.)


**A/N: Ok I just want to say that I own nothing Harry Potter. I only own names not in HP. This is a collaboration of all the books, mainly the fourth book. I'm basing this on what I think my life would be like. I'm telling this story, Emilycased is telling it. I used I a lot. I'm a bad speller! DON'T JUDGE ME! Hope you like the book.**

**My Lifetime at Hogwarts**

~Chapter 1~

Just a Regular Day, Until...

I woke up on what felt like a regular day. I strangely woke up to the sound of the phone ringing in my ear. Then I found my sister and my neighbors, Alex and her sister Alissa, and my sister Clare. "Well," I said. "Well what?" Clare asked. "Well," in an irritated voice, "are you going to get the phone?" "No," "Ok, fine. We have to-," Just then Snow, my snowy owl, come flying in the window. I got up to get and realized that it was my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. The everyone left to find their owls. Oh, sorry, I'm Samantha Zankowski, but you can call me Sam for short. I am an awesome teenage girl. When I opened the letter, it said:

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorce., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwrump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Zankowski,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmisteress

I ran into the front room. I pretended to be sad. "I-I didn't make it. I was in my 4th year," I said. They came to comfort me. "GOT YA!" I screamed. They all laughed with me. Suddenly, Draco Malfoy walked in the door. Alissa went CRAZY. He was the most hated Slytherin supposedly in Gryffindor, said Clare. He has a bad reputation, but not a good one either. He asked if we wanted to make a truse. I declined. "Why would you decline me, you filthy half-blood." he screamed. " I declined because I find it fun smashing your fun. Now take your new pet and leave the property, " I said. "Fine, what's her name?" "Alissa," she said. "Get her off," "No, I rather enjoying this," I said. She followed him out the door. I went to make sure that he left, and was scared for life. I saw Draco and Alissa kissing! I called Alex and Clare. Their jaw dropped, and so did Pancy's. Pansy was Draco's girlfriend. She let out a high-pitched scream. She pulled him away from Alissa. Alissa was very upset. I ran up to Draco, pulling out my wand. He laughed and said "You can't use magic outside of school," "Oh yeah, try me," "Don't hurt his pretty face," she sobbed. Pancy was furious. I backed Draco into a wall and put up my wand. Then put it down and turned to my heel. Then turned quickly and punched him in the face. "Don't tell anyone. Being jacked up by a filthy half-blood! My father will hear about this!" Then Clare and Alex cracked their knuckles threateningly, scarred Draco and Pancy.

~Chapter 2~

Journey on the Hogwarts Express

We went to Diagon Alley. When we first got there, I pulled out the list and read:

1. Three plain black work robes

2. One plain pointed black hat

3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragonhide or similar)

4. One black winter cloak with silver fastenings

5. One fancy dress or dress robes

Books:

1. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade Four)

2. A History of Magic

3. An Intermiade Guide to Transfiguration

4. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

5. Magical Drafts and Potions

6. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

7. The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Telescope

1 Set of Glass or Crystal Phials

1 Set of Brass Scales

When we got on the Hogwarts Express, guess who came. If you guessed Draco Malfoy, then you are right. He wanted to talk with Alissa in private. When they left, we all gave our thoughts about what they are talking about. She was very happy. She let out a little squeal. Her happiness was making me very irritated. She said "Draco Malfoy, the hottest Slytherin in the whole world, JUST ASKED ME OUT! I'M GOING TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" "I'll be right back," I said. I went to the Slytherin compartment, I looked for Draco. Some Slytherins said to me "What are you doing here? You're a filthy Ravenclaw!" "Back away or else!" I said. "Or else what?" "I'll get Clare and Alex, and we'll destroy you and your friends," He ran back to his seat. I walked to Draco. I said, "You, me, talk now!" He got up and followed to an empty compartment. "If you hurt Alissa in any way, guess who's coming after you!" I said. "You-" "And," His voice started to tremble. "Clare-" "One more," "And Alex," "Yes, and you'll regret everything you did wrong with her! So I sugest putting her in front of everything. Oh, and don't tell her about this little chat, cause if you do, I'll get back at you!" When I left, he said, sounding calm, "Sam, what should I do?" "What do you mean?" "I mean help me be a great boyfriend," "Well, start by complimenting her and getting her stuff, please her," "Sam," "What?" "Thanks," "Welcome," When I got back, I saw my guy-friend, Daniel, and Clare's boyfriend, Seamus, and Alex's boyfriend, Neville. We all talked until we got to the station at Hogwarts.

~Chapter Three~

The Sorting

We got off the train and went straight to the carriges. We got to the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat started its song, which is:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself up if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

And your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

There's nothing in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've got a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

to achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

Your in safe hands (though I don't have any)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone started to clap and chant "Sorting Hat! Sorting Hat!..." After the sorting and all the first years were sorted, we ate. The Ravenclaw prefect was Peneolpe Clearwater, and she was very annoying. I had to walk myself up to the common room, like others, but they had friends with them. When I was looking for Alex, I saw Draco and Pernille snuggling, which I thought was gross. Alissa and Draco are in Slytherin. Clare and my best friend, Arianna, Clares' boyfriend, Seamus, and Alexs' boyfriend, Neville were all in Gryffindor, who dislikes Slytherin. Alex, Ariannas' boyfriend, Brogan, my boyfriend, Daniel, are in Ravenclaw. I looked for Daniel. It was like a maze in the corridors. I finally found my way and was greeted by Daniel and Brogan. Daniel said "Will you and Arianna come to our all 'House' party? And NO Slytherins aloud." "Um... I'll ask Arianna and I'll tell you later," I replied. "Ok," I left for the common room, answered the question, and left for the girls' dormitory, for what I thought was going to be a good-night-sleep. All I could say was, I was wrong. She kept all the girls and guys awake. I felt very bad for the First Years, so I went down the stairs after I dressed, and told her "Everyone's awake because you are talking so loud. We need sleep and I don't think the First Years can take it any more," "Well, I'll finish tomorrow then," Before I got up the stairs, all the guys came out and hug-attacked me. Some said thank you for making her go to bed. Then the girls came and said the same. Then I hugged Daniel good night and left without anyone noticing. I got my good-night-sleep.

~Chapter Four~

Classes Start

I woke up, put on my school uniform, got down to the Great Hall to see my owl, Snowy. She had my class schedule. I read Monday, saying out loud:

Monday-Friday

8 o' clock Astronamay

9 o' clock Transfiguration

10 o' clock Potions

11 o' clock Divinanation

Lunch

1 o' clock Charms

2 o' clock Defense Against the Dark Arts

3 o' clock Care of Magical Creatures

I checked if Arianna, Daniel, or Brogan had the same classes as me. Arianna had the same Transfiguration and Charms. Daniel had the same D.A.D.A. Brogan had the same Divinanation. We all had the same Astronamay, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. I left for Astronamay with them. The centure was still the Astronamay professor. We took seats right next to each other. He came in the "classroom," with a smile. He said that we would be learning about the star, Bellatrix. Before I knew it, it had been a whole hour. He assigined two rolls of partchment on the star of Bellatrix. I packed up and left with Arianna to go to Transfiguration. Draco sat next to Pansy trying to act that they were still dating. Arianna and I sat right next to them. I sat closer to Draco to keep an eye on him. I made a note to remind him. It read:

I'm watching you!

If you do something wrong, I'm going to end your relationship with Alissa!

I will chase you to the end of your life!

That's a PROMISE!

~Sam and her friends~

I slipped it to him while Pansy wasn't looking. I saw him read it. A horrible expression came across his face. Professor Mcgonagall came in, looking very stern. She wasn't very happy. Padma Patil asked her why she was upset. Mcgonagall said "Well, I just found out that my friend just died because of cancer. She was what you would call a muggle. She was my best friend," There was a murmur in the classroom, until she said "Enough! Now turn to page 32!" Everyone did what she said, afraid that she would give the a hundred page essay. When class was over, she was to upset to give us homework. I left and we found the guys waiting for us outside of the classroom. Daniel and I were talking about what homework Snape would assign. When we got to the dungeon where Potions was held. Professor Snape said "Class dismissed, except, Sam," I stood frozen. Everyone looked at me. I was petrified. Snape gave me the letter, and told me to read it. When I opened it, it said:

Dear Ms. Samantha Zankowski,

I am proud to see you in my office. I hope you will come here at about 7 o' clock sharp. Professor Mcgonagall will be waiting.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Snape gave me a slip saying why I was late. I left for the Divinanation tower. I gave Professor Trelawney the slip and took my seat next to Brogan. "So, why did Snape want to see you?" "Well, read this," I pasted the note to Brogan. He read i, gave it back to me, and got in trouble, and I mean detention. We left from Divinanation, and went to the Great Hall. There we met up with Daniel and Arianna. I told them what happened. They looked shocked. Arianna and I left for Charms. Professor Flitwick seemed happy and let us do what ever we wanted, as long as we don't destroy anything. Arianna and I talked about how Draco shouldn't be dating one of my best friends. We left the class and I met with Daniel. One of the best parts of the day. As we walked into D.A.D.A., Professor Moody had us pair up with one of your friends. I paired up with Daniel. Moody said "Use one of your favorite spells, and no Unforgivible Curses," I said "Petrificus Totalus!" He stood frozen, right when Moody came by. "Good good, you may sit down," I took Daniel and dragged him to his desk. It was a whole hour that pasted. We met with Arianna and Brogan. We all walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was the Professor. We learned 'bout hippogriffs. Hagrid went on and on 'bout them. Finally, we all got in groups of four, and we all got in a group. I watched Draco and Alissa. Draco just got attacked by a hippogriff. Everyone looked scaried. Us four, we laughed at him. Alissa was frantic. Draco became so dramatic. I mimiced him saying "Oh, its killed me. You'll pay for this, you and your bloody chicken of yours. My father will hear about this!" Everyone laughed. The lesson continued. No one cared 'bout Draco anymore. We went back up to the castle.

~Chapter Five~

Dumbledores' Office

It became 7 o' clock. I said goodbye to Arianna, Daniel, and Brogan. I went to Professor Mcgonagalls' classroom. Mcgonagall asked why I came. I reminded her and she took me to the outside of the Headmasters' Office. It had two gargoyles on two pedastools on opposite sides. "Shurbert Lemon," said Mcgonagall while flashing her fingers. The gargoyles turned and looked at eachother. Then a door opened, and she told me to follow the stair case, knock on the door. I did what she told me to do. Professor Dumbledore said "Come in, Samantha," I walked in, closed the door, and asked "Am I in-?" "No. I wanted you because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to work as Professor Snapes' assistant?" "I-I, um sure, I guess. when do I start?" "Tomorrow," he said kindly. "Ok," He dismissed me. I left for the Ravenclaw common room. I ran back down to the Great Hall because everyone was still eating. Dumbledore beat me down. I sat next to Daniel. He hugged me. I told them sad-like "I was... I was exspelled. They said that I was to mean to be hear," "Sammy, I'm so sad for you," said Daniel. "Daniel, I'm not a salmon," Brogan and Arianna said "Sad? I'm very mad." I smiled. "Haha, you actualy fell for it! I am now helping Professor Snape in Potions! Starting tomorrow!" They were so happy for me. On the way up to the common room, Daniel and I were talking, and I heard something surprising. "Daniel, really? I-I didn't know that. How could you pick me?"

~Chapter Six~

Announcing of the Tournamant

I ran to the Fat Lady picture outside the Gryffindor common room. I stood there waiting for Arianna. I completely forgot that it was a Saturday. I ended up waiting for 'bout an hour. Arianna finally came out of the common room. I ran up to her and said "I heard something wierd from Daniel!" "What did he say?" she asked. "I'll tell you when we eat and at Hogsmeade," "Ok," We walked down to the Great Hall. After we ate, we went into the courtyard to go to Hogsmeade. When we got there, we went to Three Broomsticks. We both got some butterbeer and talked. Daniel had said, "I-I think that I-I like you. Don't take this the wrong way, but I-I think I-I l-love y-you. And I don't expect you to do this, but will y-you b-be m-my-," then I said "Stop sputtering!" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "And what did you say?" "Yeah...Sure...Ok," Daniel came walking in. He sat next to me. "Congratulations dude, going with Sam," "Um... I'm right here!" "I know I'm just congrating him," said Arianna. "Psst. Daniel. You, me, talk. NOW!" said Arianna. Daniel and Arianna left the table, while I started to talk with Brogan. "Ok, you better not hurt my best friends heart! If you do, you will surely regret it! I will hurt you SEVERLY! Got it?" she said. "Yes, and when did you become her mother?" "Don't you care about that! I just want you to put her in front of anything! Or Clare, Alex, and I will go after you to the ends of the Earth!" "Ok," "Oh, just to tell you, she liked you since second grade. Oh, and don't tell her I told you that," "It's safe with me,"

**I'm making more chapters! I hope you liked the book so far!**


End file.
